the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics
Bionics are special superhuman powers that were originally designed for robots, but they were put into genetically engineered humans, created by Douglas Davenport and Donald Davenport. Some give humans the powers of unreal Superhuman Strength, Super Intelligence, and Super Speed. Many of these abilities resemble and are based off of comic book Super Powers, which are just as real. In addition, bionic superhumans have the ability to gain superpowers from outside stimuli and can become bionic-superpowered hybrids. Users * Stewie Griffin * Brian Griffin * Chase Davenport * Bree Davenport * Adam Davenport * Olivia Krane History Many years ago, Donald and Douglas Davenport discovered bionic technology that would give robots the ability to handle situations too dangerous for normal people. Originally, the technology was intended for androids, a field that Douglas specialized in. Douglas shared his research with Giselle Vickers, who eventually started a robotics company. However, Douglas went behind Donald's back and genetically engineered three human test subjects, Adam (Subject A), Bree (Subject B), and Chase (Subject C). Douglas implemented bionic chips into them and sought to raise them as bionic solders and rent them off to terrorists and dictators. Douglas also secretly created a bionic android, Marcus, who had all their abilities. Donald discovered the bionic test subjects, rescued the three kids, and kicked his brother out of Davenport Industries. Donald took them to a safe environment and raised them to be heroes; Adam had Super Strength, Bree had Super Speed, and Chase had Super Intelligence. In addition to these abilities, Douglas also implemented random codes that resulted in the creation of hidden abilities, and a software known as the Triton App, which can control a person's bionics. Unbeknownst to Donald however, Douglas created a fourth bionic superhuman named Daniel, who had Power Replication, a new ability Douglas discovered. Daniel, who was just a baby when Donald kicked Douglas out, was put up for adoption, and never knew he had bionic abilities. For a long time, bionics remained unknown to the world; except for one individual- anthropomorphic dog Brian Griffin. Back in 1999, genius prodigy baby Stewie Griffin was working on a bionic chip to take her the world in case Y2K struck. Brian couldn't let him do this, so he put his chip in the attic, hoping one day the chip would be used for good. After being kicked out, Douglas ran into an evil billionaire known as Victor Krane, who paid Douglas $80 million to continue his research, in exchange for giving Victor Krane bionic technology, which he used to make himself more powerful. When they purchased their first evil lair, Douglas also discovered a injured stray dog, whom he took in and named Otis. Douglas healed his injuries with bionic technology, making Otis the first bionic animal. Otis disappeared under unknown circumstances. However, Krane went behind Douglas's back and genetically engineered hundreds of bionic soldiers, and gave them numbers (S-##). The Lab Rats would continue their training under their adoptive father, Donald, who was reluctant to show them the outside world because of their abilities. Leo Dooley became the first outsider to discover the world of bionic super-humans. Leo took them on their first day of school, but they ended up glitching and causing trouble with their bionics. Despite the incident, the Lab Rats were still allowed to go to school, while keeping their bionics a secret. The Lab Rats first put their bionics to use by stopping an uncontrollable high-speed train containing nuclonium. The mission was a success. Meanwhile, Douglas realized his android son Marcus, despite having all his human siblings' abilities, would burn out after 16 years as androids could not last past that duration. Douglas sent Marcus to find his brother and spy on him. Douglas' ultimate aim was to get his kids back and enslave them again with his Triton App. Eventually, Marcus kidnapped his uncle Donald and held him prisoner to lure the Lab Rats for his father. When the Lab Rats came to rescue Donald, they ended up captured, in a cage with bionic signal interrupters. Douglas came by and revealed he wants to reactivate their Triton Apps, but Donald also revealed that he found out about the Triton App and put a block on their chips. Unfortunately, the block was not secure enough, as Douglas had the means to easily decrypt Donald's block within eight minutes. After they got themselves out, the decryption process was over, and Donald began fighting over the Triton App remote, while the Lab Rats and Marcus fight each other with their bionics. Soon after, Adam unlocked his Blast Wave ability and unleashed it when Marcus threatened to finish Leo: as a result of the wave's power, the lair began to collapse. Douglas evaded capture and escaped as did Donald, Leo and the Lab Rats: Marcus, however, wasn't so lucky and was crushed by the falling rubble. When Douglas resurfaced, he revealed to Chase that once he mastered the bionic infrastructure, he created a better bionic chip that would be for when Chase was created. Chase's bionic chip was designed to handle more upgrades and give him even super strength and super speed. Chase took him back to the lab so he'd be able to do so, but later revealed this to be a ruse to capture Douglas, freezing him where he stood. He was then sent to one of Donald's facilities. After Douglas was freed from a block of ice and blew up the lab, Douglas introduced his bionic partner, Victor Krane, to his kids. When Krane knocked the Lab Rats out, Douglas reactivated their Triton Apps, and had another remote. When the kids escaped, Douglas decided to demonstrate the Triton App to Krane. When the Lab Rats' Triton Apps were turned on, they ambushed Donald. Donald helped Chase break from Douglas's control and had to fight his siblings who had their sights on him. Chase deactivated the Triton App with his Override App, freeing them from Krane and Douglas's control. This failure did not sit well with Krane, who decided Adam, Bree and Chase needed to be destroyed. Krane became even more insane and power-driven, and had been giving himself new abilities that even Douglas had not known about. Krane had ambitions of taking over the world, that he decided to betray Douglas and no longer needed him. Krane kidnapped Leo and his mom and placed them in a chamber that is considered worse than an oven in order to bait either Donald or the Lab Rats. When Donald came, he had to turn off the security fence or see his family suffer. When the fence got turned off by accident, Krane had the ability to geo-leap something that Donald hadn't figured out yet. When Krane came to the Lab, the Lab Rats fought him, but he was more powerful than anyone they've ever faced. Douglas came by and decided to turn on Krane, but ended up knocked down. As Krane readied to blast Douglas, Chase used his forcefield to deflect the blast, only for Krane to get away. For this betrayal Krane sent a bionic agent to assassinate Douglas, none other than Douglas's pet dog, Otis whose bionics he tampered with. Wanting to put away the Lab Rats for getting in his way, he sent his lead soldier, S-1, to sabotage a natural gas pipeline and film the Rats fixing the pipe. After S-1 posted the video, their bionics became known to the world, and government agents came to take them away. However, S-1 also kept tabs on Leo and Douglas leading Krane to catch up to them. When Krane introduced his lead soldier to them, Douglas was horrified when he found out the girl was a bionic super soldier and had biothermokinesis, which allowed her to adapt her body temperature to her surroundings. Krane also revealed he upgraded the Triton App to control S-1 with his brain. S-1 then trapped Leo in her force field, but used her molecularkinesis to collapse a beam on him, which cost him his arm. Douglas took Leo some place safe, and saved his arm with bionic components, making Leo the fourth bionic in his family. After Krane and S-1 discovered their location, the Davenports caught up too and fought Krane and his lead soldier. Krane and S-1 were taken to government prison, but Krane used the Triton App to activate his other bionic soldiers as part of his plan for world conquest. Krane began a war against humanity, and declared them inferior to bionics. Krane's soldiers raided government facilities and stole satellite equipment. Krane however also upgraded the Triton App to be used on anyone, and his goal was to use the satellite equipment to enslave everyone and create a bionic empire with him as leader. The Davenports agreed that they had to fight the bionic army and prevent the signal from transmitting. Together, the Lab Rats fused their bionic abilities with Chase's override app, blasted Krane into the sky, and deactivated the soldiers. Donald realized that with the bionic soldiers on their side, they can train them to be heroes and save the world with the Lab Rats, and decided to open the world's first bionic academy. After the bionic students got an upgrade, they got split into teams since there was no need to train them anymore. After an emergency occurred, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo also got split into teams. With mr. Davenport's help, Chase and Bree joined forces with famous superhero Skylar Storm and her superhero friends Kaz and Oliver. They created the Elite Force, In June 2015, After hearing the news that the Elite Force got captured by super villains known as shapeshifter (except for Chase), Stewie and Brian uncovered his old bionic chip, created a new one for Brian, and set out to Centium City to help Chase. They defeated the shapeshifter and saved the rest of the team. When Kaz died in an accident, Stewie and Brian joined the team. Later, when Oliver and Skylar got married, after dating, Adam and bionic student Olivia Krane also joined the team. All Known Abilities Note: Most abilities aren't shown on this series but were shown in Lab Rats. * Super Strength: Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, anyone who has super strength can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a ventilation fan, smash a boulder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. * Super Speed: The user runs so fast, they can't be seen by others. They can run over four hundred miles an hour. The user can run in circles creating a vacuum sucking small objects inside. This ability can also be used for talking, typing, and fighting. ** Mental Navigation System: If the user has super speed, you most likely also can tell where to go when you use your super speed. ** Rapid Gyration: 'The user uses this ability to spin at an incredible speed in a cyclone like matter. This ability is most likely related to super speed. However, substances like quicksand can slow down and halt the user's spinning. * 'Super Intelligence: The user incredibly intelligent to the point of having an extremely high brain capacity than those with genius level intellect and being knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He/she is also a capable strategist and has greater learning capacity. Even as a Super Power, this level of intelligence is quite rare. ** Hacking: The user can remotely hack computers or any type of electronics, including electronic locks. ** Mathematical Analysis: The user can aim from a far distance via calculations that determine the perfect angles. ** Mental Database: The user possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints and other forms of physical recognition. ** Scan Vision: The user can use this ability to scan the inside of any location for the enemy. It gives them a form of X-ray vision, and lets them see through solid objects. * Super Durability: The user can withstand more punishment than regular humans. Most, if not all bionic humans tend to be so resilient as to withstand extreme weather conditions and only be stunned by lasers and energy blasts. However, they are far less durable than most superheroes. * Heat Vision/Laser Vision: The user has heat rays that shoot from their eyes. The user can apparently control the intensity, as the ability has a variety of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. The user's eyes turn red immediately before using this power. ** Flame Vision: '''As an adaptation of heat vision, the user can shoot streams of fire from their eyes. * '''Plasma Grenades: The user can shoot balls of plasma from their hands. However, the only times it has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. * Mental Link: Different bionic chips are able to receive information from bionic human mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. The process can be described as tingling. ** Bionic Beacon: '''The user uses their bionic beacon to try and find other people with bionics. * '''Turbo Leap: The user can jump inhumanly high. ** Wall Sticking: The user can stick to walls, but is still affected by gravity. * Super Agility: 'The user can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. * 'Force Field: The user is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. They can also extend their Force Field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, the force field melts. The user can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a projectile. * Super Senses: The user possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. * Bionic GPS: The user can track cell signals using their bionics. ** Sonar Vision: Through a GPS, the user can create a powerful sonar, to track objects underwater. * Viewing Screen: The user can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. The user can also use it to project other holograms. * Two Simultaneous Abilities: The user can use two abilities simultaneously. It is dangerous as it puts too much stress on the user, which can kill them. * Ergokinesis: The user uses this ability to grab a sphere of energy and throw it towards anything they want.' '''The user can also use this ability to fire energy blasts. There are multiple appearances and energy types to this ability, from waves to beams to bolts of energy. Also, a green gaseous energy used on Donald Davenport in Lab Rats. It seems non-fatal, as it only knocked him unconscious for at least a few hours. * '''Saw Fingers:' The user can generate spinning saws that come out of his hand. However this ability is only seen once on a bionic android. * Electrokinesis: The user can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, even in their hands. It is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics.' '''It is presumably powerful enough to kill a person. Leo survived the electricity with one of Donald Davenport's protective vests. ** '''Electric Cage: '''The user can trap someone in a cage made of electricity. * '''Geo-leaping:' Allows the user to teleport themselves and others from place to place, sending their molecules in the form of signal anywhere the user thinks of. * Pyrokinesis: The user has the ability to shoot fireballs or heat up their hands to very high temperatures. * Bio-Thermokinesis: The user is able to control their body temperature, and they can use this power to camouflage themselves from heat detection. * Laser Sphere Projection: The user can generate laser spheres from their fingers. * Bionic Thunderclap: The user can clap their hands to create a powerful shockwave that knocks down anyone or thing within range. This was first shown when Daniel touched a student and gained his ability. * Sonic Scream: This ability allows the user to release a powerful and loud scream. * Power Replication: The user can touch someone and have whatever ability they have. When the user touches another person, the old ability is replaced with the new one. So far, this is only known to work on bionics, but not superpowers, as it has never been attempted. * Night Vision: '''Gives the user the ability to see in the dark. No one has this ability but it was mentioned in the Lab Rats episode "Brother Battle." * '''Acid Spit: Allows the user to spit acid. But if you drool in your sleep you could melt your face off. No one has this ability (though Skylar has this as one of her biological functions) but it was mentioned in the Lab Rats episode "Brother Battle." All Hidden Abilities These abilities are unpredictable and can randomly unlock at any moment. * Blast Wave: A very powerful ability to where the user charges up a very powerful Blue Wave and unleash it's power. It can be powerful enough to bring a building down. * Underwater Breathing: The user can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. ** Pressurized Lung Capacity: The user can blow a gale force super breath. * Vocal Manipulation: The user can mimic other people's voices and make different sounds. * Molecularkinesis: The user can manipulate the energy, force, and molecules around a target, giving them a form of telekinesis, with its only limit being if the target is moving too fast, is too large, or is too heavy. * Leviation: User gains the ability to float above the ground as if they were flying. * Laser Bo: The user can generate a bo staff made out of laser energy, which can take on a solid form and do a lot of damage. * Energy Transference: Similar to Ergokinesis, the user gains the ability to drain the energy out of things (even kinetic or life energy) and redirect them. * EMP Generation: If two bionic people with Laser Spheres combine them, they are able to make an electromagnetic pulse. * Bionic Fusion Attack: If a bionic person with an Override App uses it on two other bionic people, they can fuse their all bionic abilities to create one large attack. It takes time to charge up, and the three must stand in a perfect triangle, but when it is ready, it is fired through the one who initiated the fusion. * Flight: Adam was seen to be flying in the theme song. Bionic Apps * Magnetism App: '''An app that gives the user the ability to manipulate magnetic fields. * '''Override App: '''An app that gives the user the ability to override the bionics of another person. The user has the ability to make the subject follow the user's body movements, shut down the person's bionics, or give commands by thought. The person being controlled will feel like a puppet on strings. * '''Commando App: '''Douglas created this app so that a weak-looking person will end up fierce and scary to an enemy. When the person's fight-or-flight response is triggered, the "flight" part is taken out, and their personality develops into someone aggressive and assault-oriented in dealing with a stressful situation. * '''Invisibility App: An app that gives the user the ability to become invisible to the naked eye. It is useful when the user needs to hide. However, the user can still be detected through thermal imaging scans, etc. Types of Bionics Bionic Chips Bionic Chips are microchips in the back of bionic people's neck and fused to the subject's nervous system, making that person bionic upon implantation of the chip. Bionic hardware can be implanted in other parts of the body though only that part will be affected by it. A bionic chip gives bionic abilities to the person with the chip installed in their neck, sending a signal into their body and nervous system which gives them abilities and transform the subject's body. This is the most commonly used form of bionics, done on Adam, Bree, Chase and Daniel, as well as Otis and Victor Krane's bionic soldiers. After Giselle destroyed the Lab Rats' and Bionic Soldiers' chips, Donald salvaged Giselle's research to create a universal superchip, and gave all bionic people an upgrade that makes their abilities ten times more powerful and effective. Implanted Bionics Implanted Bionics '''involve fusing bionic hardware and software to the subject's bone, tissue, and muscle. This method was used on Victor Krane and Leo Dooley. However, this method has disastrous results if done repeatedly. When Douglas shared his technology to Victor Krane, he implanted bionic components into his system. Krane ended up having a grotesque appearance, having wires across half his face, and a gasket (according to Douglas) in his collarbone. Afterwards, Krane started giving himself more bionic abilities until it drove him completely insane. When Leo narrowly avoided being killed by Krane's lead soldier, S-1, it cost him his right arm. Douglas had to implant bionic components into his bone and muscle to save Leo, giving him laser spheres and bionic strength. Douglas also gave Leo's arm energy transference, which Leo first used to blast S-1 into the sky. However, Leo ended up having another incident in which he attempted to save Donald from a falling space elevator, damaging his left femur and tibia bones. Donald had to save Leo's left leg by implanting bionic components as well. Liquid Bionics After Victor Krane was nearly destroyed, but he was found by an evil man named Dr. Gao. In return of fixing Krane, Gao was given the research Douglas used to make bionics. And with that research, Gao used his science to create '''liquid bionics. Liquid bionics take the form of a serum that when injected, spread throughout the user's body and solidify to form a bionic infrastructure. Dr. Gao is the first and only person to gain bionics with this method. However, all of the liquid bionics were destroyed. Weaknesses As the body and its nervous system cannot fully handle the bionics inside it, the subject will often possess hardware or software errors and malfunctions called glitches, which can cause their abilities to become out of control and overwhelm the subject, potential being physically harmful or fatal. Because the Lab Rats and Bionic Soldiers are human, their emotions can affect their powers. Bionics have similar vulnerabilities of normal circuitry, computers, and software, as electromagnetic pulses and similar forces can cause malfunctions in those who have bionics, as the hardware is connected to their nerves and therefore affects them if their bionics malfunction. This is because bionics are incompatible with the organics body and nervous system, as it was not meant to be part of organic subjects. Capsules were designed to regulate bionics in the body to combat this incompatibility, as otherwise, the subject's bionics would go haywire and glitch uncontrollably and the subject would unconsciously use them repeatedly. It seems animals can handle bionics better than humans. Bionics can be rendered useless and its abilities nullified when exposed to anything with bionic signal interrupters, which cut the connection between the body and its bionics for as long as they are active. Overuse of bionics tend exhaust the subject or temporarily weaken the abilities, resulting in users learning hand to hand combat, specifically martial arts. Overactive bionics would overheat the technology until it burns out, melts through the user's nervous system tissue, and kills them. An organic subject of bionics, should they possess dormant abilities or be given new ones from a source outside their own chip, must not unlock too many of them or all of them, as the body will be literally tore apart and explode. Trivia * Bionics work like superpowers, but are different in that bionics are abilities derived from technology and are artificial. Because of this, superheroes do not think much of bionics. * It's not clear if bionic abilities can be removed by beings with the ability to take away superpowers, but in Home Sweet Home, they were shown that they could still be used when the user is trapped in a cage that can cancel out superpowers. * Adam's super strength is nearly 10 times more powerful than the strength of The Crusher, known to be the strongest man in the universe from Mighty Med. * Bionic superhumans are spared the rule of having their memories erased if they see superheroes using their powers, even though they exist separately from the superhero community. * Liquid Bionics may be based off of the super-soldier serum from DC and Marvel. Category:Items Category:Lab Rats: Elite Force